Operation: Perilous Prism
by Wordgirlserenity67
Summary: As little Mina gets to go to school with her family's present day selves, there's a certain crime in progress concerning a very special gem. What is it and what the heck's going on? Read on and find out!


Operation: Perilous Prism

**Howdy guys :) Wordgirlserenity67's back!**

**Mina: Ey! So are we!**

**ME: Oh...sorry Mimi. Anyway, were on to another story. Future Marc sends Mina something to help her dragon attacks from home, but a certain someone steals it! But who? Hang on to your seats dudes and dudettes, this Spiez fanfic's a-comin!**

**Chapter 1: The Princess Gets to School**

**Clark Residence (Future) 11:42 PM**

Our prologue begins when Future Marc and Raven head to Mina's room. They grab a backpack that is in a shape of a Dark Blue and Sapphire dragon along with a special kind of gem that has sat in Mina's room on top of her desk. Then they go to the lab where a special kind of teleporter is. "This is for you, Dragon Princess..." Future Marc said with a tear in his eye. He pressed the remote and sent his future daughter's backpack and Prism to Past Southdale where their daughter is. (Operation: FUTURE SHOCKED). There was something special about the gem he sent...but what is it?

**Clark Residence (Present Day) 7:23 AM**

The next morning, the Clark siblings were getting ready for school. There we see a lavender MPCom ringing. A freckle faced girl with a pony tail and blue eyes named Mina answered it. "A text from mom and dad!" She said. There was a text that said, "Dear Mina, we had a surprise for you. Look in Marc's room..." Mina was confused. As she went to her future father and uncle's room, there she saw her dragon backpack and books. Mina was speechless... "My stuff!" She shouted. "You mean...Y-Y-You mean?!" "That's right little lady." Marc smiled. "You're able to go to school with us." Mina blushed with delight. "Really?!" she squeeled. "YEEAAAH MAMA!" Mina was happy. So happy that she floated to Marc with her powers and kissed him on the cheek. Marc blushed... "Oh goody oh goody!" Mina shouted. "I get to go to school! YES!"

**Southdale Junior High School 7:52 AM**

As the Clark siblings arrived to school, Mina was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad I get to go to school again, huh guys?" she said. "That's because you're just like your dad." Lee said with a laugh. Mina got mad. "So?! I like school!" she snapped. "Got a problem with that?!" "N-N-N-N-No..." Lee gulped. "Thought so..." Mina scoffed. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Mina?" it said. It came from a raven haired girl with blue eyes and glasses and a lavender sweater with pants. Her name was Raven Jones (Mina's future mother). "Mom?" Mina said. "Mommy! Mommy!" Mina ran to give her a hug, and Raven did the same. "Marc told me I'd see you here." she smiled. "Yeah..." Mina smirked. Then the spiez heard another voice. "Mina? Is that you?" it said. It came from a dark brown haired girl in a dark green jogging sweater with shorts and dark green Converse high tops named Sam (Mina's future aunt). "Hey Sam." Mina said, walking toward her. "What's up kiddo?" Sam asked. "Daddy sayin' I can go to school, that's what's up" Mina giggled.

Then Mina wasn't the only one doing the giggling. The giggling we hear right now sounds like it is coming from an evil witch. "_Oh no..." _Mina thought. "_I hope that ain't who I think it is..."_ That thing Mina thought it was came from a blonde girl named Tami. "Well well if it isn't the Clark losers." she said taunting the Clark siblings. "Except for you Lee." Tami winked at him. Lee gave a disturbed look. Mina rolled her eyes. Then Tami saw Mina. "Aww aren't you cute!" Tami said, in a baby voice. "Who the heck are you callin' cute?" Mina scoffed. "You, duh!" Tami giggled, until she saw Mina's dragon backpack. "What's with the dragon bag?" she asked. "I like dragons, ya got a problem?" Mina snapped. "No offense, but dragons are so not for little girls." Tami said, being snooty to little Mina in the process. Mina's face was about to turn red. "Shut up!" she snapped. Tami, on the other hand, just scoffed as she walked away. "That Tami is really one pain in the-" Mina said before she was cut off by the school warning bell. "Forget about that now, Mimi." Marc told her. "Let's get to class."

**The Classroom 8:00 AM**

As the students were chattering, Mina was a tad shy coming in. If Mina had one weak spot, it would be her shyness around teenagers, after all she did inherit her mother's shyness. Marc and Megan went inside with her. As the kids settled in, the teacher came into the room. "Hello class." he said. "We have a new student here with us. She's younger than us all, so I want you to make her feel welcome." He also asked Mina to come in front of the class. "This is Mina Clark." The teacher said. "Go on and say 'Hi' Mina." Mina blushed. "h-hi..." she said shyly... One kid said, "She's cute." Another kid asked, "Dude, how old are you?" "E-eight and a half dude..." Mina said, blushing. The teacher asked Mina a few questions, like What grade was she in, what subjects does she like, etc. As shy as Mina was, she started to warm up to them. She was able to sit next to her future father.

Just as things were going well for the little girl, a mysterious figure watched her from afar...who could it be?

Well, that's all I got for now. Plz help with some ideas. I know who the villain is going to be, but I don't know what'll happen while little Mimi is at school with her future family. Plz help if ya can. Until then, see ya soon

Mina: Bye! :)

R & R (Read and Review)


End file.
